


[Podfic of] Making a List, Checking It Twice

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent!Bucky Barnes, Parent!Sam Wilson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 09:37]Original Summary:Bucky, Sam, and their daughters spend Christmas morning together. Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve show up and more family fluff ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Podfics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic of] Making a List, Checking It Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making a List, Checking It Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902017) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 



> First of three fics for Betheflame for MTH 2020! Thanks to the mods of MTH for running an amazing event as always, and to Betheflame for your generosity. All the love from me, and I hope you enjoy this first present.

**Audio Length:** 00:09:37

**Google Drive:** [Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fjd3r6QcG6SDKclcHP2KNPaIlN_zwvcc/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is from the Free Music Archive, and credit goes to artist Bortex for "Happy Holidays."


End file.
